


Easy Enough

by banedario



Series: Freaky Friday's [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec let out a quiet ‘pfft.’ Before shrugging his shoulders indifferently. “Easy enough.”</p><p>This only allowed for a smirk to appear on the warlocks face, shrugging his shoulders with Alexander. “I mean if you say so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I made a [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)
> 
> * This work is also the first to a new series 'Freaky Friday's' basically every Friday I will write a fic/drabble on a different kink or experience for the both of them so if you want to suggest kinks down in the comments or on my tumblr please feel free!

“You want to- want to what?” Alec asked shyly, his cheeks tinting rapidly at the new proposal Magnus offered. His own brown eyes peering into Alexander’s hazel ones.

“Edge you.” His reply was coy, radiant even.

See now here’s the situation. Although Alec and him have been dating for quite a while now, (six months to be exact.) and have had sex more than often, they haven’t exactly tried anything new in the bedroom. They have yet to discover and explore what they both like. There were no kinks involved, nothing. Sex for them were three simple words. Intimate, rough, or just straight blows. There wasn’t anything extravagant. 

Not to mention, Alec isn’t exactly at the comfort level to talk about anything involved in their bedroom. _Hell_ he just started not so long ago as to last week asking Magnus if it was okay to have sex when he wanted to get off. And that’s just six months into their relationships. Not that he didn’t mind in any way waiting for Alexander to be in his own comfort level to ask for new experiences.

He just wished Alec was more than comfortable to express what he wanted. He was open for anything his boyfriend would want to try, weird to him or not.

The shadowhunter fumbled with his fingers gazing intently into his lap to avoid the topic of this conversation. _Fuck_ he was just trying to control the redness that was spreading throughout his entire body.

“But we... we’ve never…” He was shaking his head now, stumbling over his own words just trying, aching to find the right words.

“Alexander, darling, look at me.” Magnus was whispering at his Nephilim moving his hands to his boyfriend’s face, placing both hands on each side of his flushed face rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles.

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t willing to do.” His soft words flowed into Alec’s ears.

The shadowhunter raised his head to blink his eyes at the warlock.

“But you just asked- “

“Asked being the key term, darling.”

“You’re confusing me- “

“Alexander.” Magnus said firmly.

Alec stared into the warlocks eyes questioningly.  His fingers rubbing circles at the inside of his thighs. Something he tends to do whenever he’s nervous.

“Yes. I asked. And it was a question,” Magnus started to explain. “I want to be able to explore new things with you, dumpling. Old or new. I have actually want to propose something to you Alexander. Only if you’re willing that is.” He finished tilting his head from side to side.

The shadowhunter’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m listening.”

“Freaky Friday’s.” Magnus said simply.

“Freaky Friday’s?” Alec almost immediately responded. Magnus nodded.

“As in… Every Friday you and me. We explore something new in our bedroom. And no Alec, I would never judge anything you’d suggest. I’m willing to do anything; you want to try out.” He finalized.

Alec bit his lip and thought about the proposal. It doesn’t sound too bad, he thought. And he wouldn’t mind experimenting a little. In fact, he wouldn’t mind experimenting at all. It actually seems like an amazing thought when he kept thinking about it in the little time span he had. So the Nephilim nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

And for once this entire conversation Alec’s cheek faded away no longer being a tinted pink. Magnus grinned up at Alec excitedly.

“So about that question earlier.” He pondered, his eyebrow wiggling suggestively.

“I’m willing. But before we start- what- what exactly is edging?” He asked, clearing his throat embarrassingly.  His face disconnecting from Magnus’ hands to hide himself in his shoulder.

Magnus made an audible gasp.

“It’s the best feeling in the world.” He said obviously, moving his hands to his lap. “Basically my dear, it’s like a hand job, or blow, _hell_ even fuck,” He shrugged blithely. “Except you’re not allowed to come, until well… I say so.” The warlock finished.

Alec let out a quiet ‘pfft.’ Before shrugging his shoulders indifferently. “Easy enough.”

This only allowed for a smirk to appear on the warlocks face, shrugging his shoulders with Alexander. “I mean if you say so.”

Magnus stood from their bed they had been sitting on before walking out of the bedroom, only to return seconds later with one of his dining room chairs.

Alec raised an eyebrow suspiciously as if to question the warlock, but Magnus simply tapped on the chair motioning the shadowhunter to sit. So Alec did. He took three long strides and carefully sat on the chair confused. And before Alexander had the chance to say anything, Magnus was already hunching his back, grasping at the Nephilim’s hands to put them behind the chair and securely tying them with one of his old handkerchief’s.

“Magnus?” Alec asked quizzical. But Magnus simply shushed him.

“Shushh, darling I’ll take care of you.”

Alec’s heart clenched. _Take_ _care_. Something Magnus never fail’s at. So Alec took in a deep breath, calming himself to wait for what’s about to happen.

Magnus circled around to the front of the chair, dipping down to his knees to pull at Alec’s holey jeans. Once he managed to pull them off of him completely he moved his hand to cup at Alexander through the fabric of his boxers.

Alec took in a sharp breath his hips instantly bucking up into Magnus’ hands.

The warlock tutted his lips and shook his head adoringly, not to frighten Alec.

“You’re going to have to be more in control than that my love.” And the shadowhunter nodded his head in agreement, taking in another deep breath to calm himself down, from something they haven’t even started yet.

Magnus palmed at his boyfriend’s member once more and gently rubbed through the material before removing the last of his clothing from the waist down.

“Now only two rules my Alexander,” Magnus started waiting for Alec’s approval to continue on with his sentence. Alec nodded quickly, licking the bottom of his lip.

“One; Say ‘Sir’ whenever you’re on the verge of your orgasm,” He said lowly, waiting for Alec to agree to the term. Alec once again nodded and Magnus continued his sentence.

“And two; You need to say ‘Sir please’ when you can’t take it anymore, okay?” Alec responded this time, instead of using a curt nod.

“Yeah, okay.”

The warlock smiled excited, moving his hands to encompass Alexanders already hard cock. His hand gathering all the pre-come, spilling from Alec’s tip.

The shadowhunter was already whining, from the contact on his member was facing.

“And remember,” Magnus smirked, pumping Alec’s dick slowly. “No coming unless I say.”

This only caused the shadowhunter to whine more. Bucking his hips from the chair already.

The older man grinned wickedly at the younger, maneuvering his other hand to fondle at Alec’s boys. His hand was slowly pumping his cock, every once in a while moving to the tip of his cock, and carefully flicking his fingers at Alec’s balls.

The shadowhunters face was blissed, his eyes clenching, curses falling from his mouth.

“Mng, Magnus… fuck. Fuck! I…” Alec moaned barely able to think, seeing as he was too busy thinking about Magnus’ perfectly large hand  wrapped around his penis.

But Magnus continued his assault, gazing at his boyfriends perfectly writhing expression. He twisted his hand, picking up the pace by a millisecond as he massaged his Nephilim’s balls teasingly.

Alec moaned loudly tugging at the restraints Magnus had tied him to. He wasn’t going to last with Magnus doing these things.

“Sir… _Fucking_ hell.” He cursed, whining as he arched his back into the air. But Alexander couldn’t relish the feeling any longer seeing as his boyfriend pulled his hand away almost instantaneously as Alec uttered those words.

“What- No fuck. Magnus don’t stop.” Alec protested shaking his head, and grousing.  But the older man simply shook his head, tsking in the process.

“Control your orgasm Alexander.” Magnus leaned up to whisper into Alec’s ear, biting his earlobe teasingly. The shadowhunter took in a breath of air, trying to tame his heaving chest and heavy breathing.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s dick once again, twirling his hand around the base of his cock, sliding up to gather all the pre-come that was dripping from his lover’s tip. The warlock took a different approach. And instead of fondling Alec’s balls in appreciation, he moved his finger to the inside of his mouth, coaxing his finger in saliva.

“Nng. Fuck! Fuck, Magnus, this… _I need_ … More please!” Alexander was a whimpering mess, moaning and groaning at Magnus’ actions to his fucking hard cock.

Magnus quietly shushed his Nephilim, quickly but carefully inserting his finger into him.

Alec tugged at the handkerchief, bellyaching and clenching around his boyfriend’s digit.

“Sir. Sir sir sir sir.” Alec shook his head not wanting it to go away, but to his displeasure Magnus did exactly. He quickly pulled his finger from Alec’s clenching wet hole, and he stopped the movement of his hand that was on his cock.

The shadowhunter clenched his eyes tightly. Inhaling a much needed breath and raising his hips, signaling that he was once in again control. _He was in control_.

The older man got the sign and slowly started his pumping once more, moving his finger to plunge into Alec’s hole once again. This time the movements of both the pumping of his cock and the pumping of his boyfriends entrance as well, curling his finger every now and then to lunge deeper into his boyfriend’s hole.

Alexander’s hips dipped down, oh so desperately wanting his boyfriend’s finger deeply inside him. Alec wailed.

“Shit, sir I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. _I can’t_.” He was shaking his head, tugging and pulling at the restraints for an escape. He wanted to touch himself. He needed _more_. He wanted to orgasm already.

“Oh darling,” Magnus removed his finger from Alec’s hole and removed his grasp from Alexander’s rock hard.

“You can do it. You’re being such a good boy; think you can handle it for a few more minutes?” Magnus murmured soothingly, moving his hands to rub at Alec’s thighs.

Alec was shaking his body; his chest moving up and down in large pants. Trying to find it in himself to keep his orgasm from seeping through his tip. This wasn’t easy. Fucking hell, this was _actually_ hard. But Alec nodded. He could do this.

The warlock moved his hands forward once more, placing his hand on Alec’s cock. He carefully, took the tip of Alec’s dick and massaged it in his palm. Magnus moved his free hand to massage up Alexanders chest, appreciating the patch of dark hair that laid on the top of Alec’s pectoral region.

Magnus moved his hand to pump at the base of the Nephilim’s member, carefully placing his other hand to tweak at Alec’s hardening nipple.

The shadowhunter visibly clenched his stomach and arched his back off the chair almost instinctual. His hands breaking free from the confines of the restraints and immediately finding their way towards Magnus’ hair.

“Sir! Sir please, I can’t. Please fuck! _Please_!” Alec’s screaming moans echoed through out loft. But the warlock didn’t stop. In fact, seeing Alec like this all control lost, facenlooking extremely blissful, his body moving up and arching in ecstasy. Magnus just couldn’t not let his boyfriend take this load off.

“Go ahead my beautiful angel. Come for me.” The pace of his pumping hand increasing faster by the second, hand trailing up to continue tweaking and pinching at Alexander’s rock hard nipples.

And fuck, when the younger man heard those words he couldn’t help himself. He arched his back, moaning out Magnus’ name as he clenched his fingers and tugged roughly on Magnus’ head.

The white spurts of his orgasm covering his charcoal black shirt, ruining yet another perfect shirt.

“ _Magnus!_ Sir fuck!”

His chest was seething uncontrollable after his load came to a finish. His fingers unclasping from his boyfriend’s dark black hair. He closed his eyes enjoying the aftershocks of probably the best orgasm he’s ever had.

“So please enlighten me Alexander,” Magnus smirked mischievously. “Was this ‘ _easy enough’_?” He grinned, mocking Alec’s earlier words, snapping his fingers to clean him up.

He shook his head disagreeing with the older man.

“This…” Alec breathed out, playing with his fingers. “This was the best… orgasm I’ve ever had. Not that… Not that all the other times weren’t good. It’s just… This one was-.” But Magnus just laughed at Alec’s nerves, moving up to capture Alec’s lips in a kiss.

“I understand what you’re saying, _doofus._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Not beta like always  
> \- All mistakes mine  
> \- Comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!  
> \- Edited 24.6.16  
>  
> 
> I'm actually really proud of how this fic turned...


End file.
